Bitten
by HikariShonenCrafter1
Summary: Claus runs a favor for his friend, Hikari, to go shopping for Halloween party supplies. But, after a supernatural encounter, he is left with bite wounds and a thirst for blood. Human blood. Can he control himself, or will he succumb to the beast?
1. Parties and Encounters

**Ok, Halloween is in a little over a month, so I'm writing this now. I still don't know what I'm gonna be for All Hallow's Eve yet... Introduces Vamp!Claus and an OC named Hikari, Ness hates her guts, excetera. Need I say more? I obviously am not Shigesato Itoi or Nintendo, right? I would have created 5 more Mother games if I was.**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween night in Onett. The dark atmosphere only even made even more eerie due to the ghost-white Full Moon. Children, some with parents, walked the streets, roaming from house to house, getting candy. Of course, it was a group of children's favorite holiday.<p>

"Clausy, come on! Do it!"

"No."

"We got ourselves a wuss!"

Claus' eyes widened. No, nu-uh. _Nobody_ calls him a wuss and gets away with it. Not even his best friend. He muttered, "Just give me the damn thing."

Hikari handed him a white sheet with many holes cut out. As Claus put it on, Hikari took out a camera and pointed it at him. "Ok, say it!"

"I got a rock."

Hikari busted out laughing. She just loved movie references! "That was just... Wow... Hahahahaha!" Claus took off the sheet and blushed awkwardly. "I didn't find it as funny as you did, Kari."

"But that was amazing!"

"Wh-whatever..."

The room stayed silent for a few minutes. The occasional owl's 'hoot' sounding throughout the small town. Then.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Is that you, Luc?"

The blonde PSI-user stepped into the small house and replied, "Yeah, it's me!" Said child was dressed up as a Pikachu.

"Oh my Dark Dragon, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks! Claus picked it out!" Claus looked away. "Only because you like Pikachu sooooo much."

Hikari started laughing. Too cute, too adorable, too kawaii~

Claus stood up, walking towards the door. "Hey, I'll be back. I need to pick up those party supplies for you guys!" Hikari walked up to him and handed him forty dollars. "Here."

"Thanks, Kari! See ya in a bit!"

Claus walked towards Party City, yes, that Party City, and walked in. He looked at various streamers, purple, orange, black... Maybe a mix of all three? "I wonder..." He gazed at even more streamers and finally found the tri-color ones he was looking for. "Yes!" He did a mental fistpump.

He walked into the food and drinks area and looked for some orange food coloring. _She said she has clear fruit punch, she said she needed either orange or purple. maybe even red?_ He then spotted some red food coloring. He was walking towards it when a woman dressed in a black gown and red sandals stepped in front of him. "Uhm... Excuse me?" He didn't mean to be rude, but what was this woman's problem?

The lady turned around, revealing an extremely pale face and amber eyes. "Beg pardon?"

What. The. Hell. Did she even have a remote clue to the situation or...

Wait. What was she...?

The woman smirked, revealing sharper-than-normal canines. _Fangs_.

Oh Dark Dragon, no...

The woman, with inhuman speed, grabbed Claus. "Oh, hello there, sweetie!"

"Mind if I... Take a bite?"

* * *

><p><strong>Evil cliffie is evil. Hate me? Ok, I'll take it! It was a pretty cheesy cliffhanger too...<strong>


	2. Pumpkins and Bloody Thoughts

**While writing this chapter, I'm as tired as hell. The only thing keeping me ever so slightly awake is some Diet Mountain Dew. Of course, it is the month of scaring the everlasting daylight out of you, but this chapter has blood (Duh) and other things. Do I even need to say it has blood? Vampires? Hello?! I swear, it's like I'm typing to a wall here... Also, expect a Homestuck Fanfic soon! Yes, I like Homestuck. DRINK THE FAYGO! Also, does anybody else notice how the song Unravel, the Tokyo Ghoul opening, could be used as an anime opening for a Mother 3 anime? No? Yes?**

**Either way, do I look like Nintendo to you?**

* * *

><p>The party was going to start soon, and everybody was in their costumes. Hikari, as a zombie, took her makeup seriously. She coated herself in a sickly, green paint, while still adding red accents to make her skin look bloody. White paint made a show on her side to give the appearance of exposed ribs, with a lot of red paint surrounding it. Most of her body was covered in ragged-looking banages that covered her supposed-to-be-covered parts. Her long, brown hair dyed white and gray to give an olden-time feel, and her green eyes turned red with novelty colored contacts. She stepped out of her room to see that two people arrived, Wess and Duster to be exact. Wess was dressed as a pumpkin, which made Hikari giggle. Duster was dressed as a boxer, and he looked awesome.<p>

Then, something occured to the zombie girl.

"Where is Claus? He's supposed to be here," Lucas muttered, his face harbored a worried expression. "It isn't like him to be running this late."

He took the words right out of her head. Where _was_ the guy?

* * *

><p>The woman finished with Claus and walked away. Just left him there, unconscious. His blood dripping from her lips as she walked away without a care in the world, it seemed. At least she was nice enough to place the red food coloring in his hand. "Such a charming boy," The woman said. "How wonderful of him to cooperate with me like he did." Her sandals clicked across the marble floor of the store, some of the squares etched with strokes of many an array of colors. She walked out of the building and disappeared into the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>'Wh-what happened...? Ugh..." Claus groaned as he sat up. He was still in the store. <em>How long was I out? <em>He thought. He looked in his hand and looked at the food coloring. _When did I grab this?_

He stood up and walked towards the cashier to pay for the items. When he finished, he walked out.

_I will be your Deadman_

_With nothing but this blood on my hands_

_Stuck in your "Wonderland"_

_I'm gonna make you bleed just like me_

He could have sworn he just drooled. He picked up the phone, in which Hikari called. _Why did I just drool to anime song lyrics? _The thought as he picked up the call.

"Yeah?"

_Thank goodness that you're alright! I thought you died!_ Hikari said through the phone.

"I'm not dead yet, Kari."

_You're late, you idiot. Be on time for once, sheesh! We're all gonna be watching Corpse Party later... Halloween is awesome. I can't wait for you to see Wess, he's a pumpkin._

"A pumpkin? This I gotta see!"

_It's pretty funny! Did you get the supplies? _

"Yeah. Food coloring and streamers, right?"

_It's all that is needed._

"I'll be there in a second. Don't start without me!"

_Kay! See ya there!_

With that, she hung up. Claus sighed and clutched his head in pain. "A headache? That's kinda odd." The PSI-user clutched his head harder. _This hurts like hell! _His eyes started to twitch and turn amber. _The hell is going on?! My head... Hurts...__  
><em>

"Agh!" He dropped to his knees and clutched his head, amber eyes glowing. _I...Can't... Eh..._

He started to laugh, fangs replaced his canines.

_Blood._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel...Like this story is too cheesy...<strong>_

**Yes, in real life, my ringtone is the chorus from the song One Reason, the Deadman Wonderland anime opening.**

**I am sick right now, so expect a lot of updates and junk. I have a cold, and I can't drink my soda. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

**Bye-ni!**


End file.
